The Kingdom of Terramar
The Kingdom of Terramar is an independent state, located all along the Selmantha Coast, on Karymara Sea. The mainland is known as Terra (Earth), where the Federal Provinces of Sierralta, Buria, Venalia, Repano, Mare-Mare, Turomoro, Netaurda, La Plana, and the Royal District, where the capital city, Kari-Bari, is located. The Autonomous Province of the Mantopai Islands are known as Mar (Sea). There's also the Autonomous Province of Kasikiare, former Southern Province of the Republic of Sadjedi, conquered recently. Terramar is governed by King Miguel I of Sierra, the 10th Monarch of the nation, that has been ruled by the Sierra family from the beginning of his existence. The form of government is a Parliamentary Monarchy, where the King symbolizes the union of the people, but he's not limited to a merely ceremonial figure, the King is responsible for the foreign policy of the country, although the Minister of Foreign Relations exists, and among his functions, he is an assistant of the King. The Prime Minister is responsible for the domestic policy, and he can freely remove or nominate the members of his cabinet, since Terramar allows the faculty of the free nomination and remotion. The Parliament members are elected for a term of 3 years. Insulting the King or any other Royal Family member is to incur in the Lese Majeste crime. The largest and most important religion is Catholicism, followed by 82% of the population, while the other 12% is Protestant, and the remaining 6% is composed by other religions. All the religious beliefs are respected, as long as they doesn't affect or go against the morals of the nation. National languages are Spanish and Terramarian, which is a mixture of Spanish with the local dialects spoken throughout the nation, but mostly from the coastal dialect. Political Division and Demographics Terramar is composed by Federal Provinces, which are 10, plus a Royal District, where the capital is located. The Federal Provinces with their capitals are: Sierralta: Town of the Bay Turomoro: Aronna Repano: Samaniego Buria: Kibayu Mare-Mare: Itlurxo Netaurda: Sique Sique La Plana: Humocaro Venalia: El Cerrito Autonomous Federal Province of Mantopai Islands: Kavanayen Autonomous Federal Province of Kasikiare: Sasaima The Royal District: Kari-Bari The last one recently belonged to the Republic of Sadjedi, and was formerly known as the Southern Province, but was given to Terramar due to the participation with Shaduwenian on the war against Sadjedi. The Mantopai Islands have the same status, since they are inhabited by the Mantopai Tribe, an ancient people who helped in the wars of unification of Terramar, and agreed to become part of the Kingdom if their traditions and way of life were respected. The same happened with the Kasikiare Province. The capital city of Terramar is the City of Kari-Bari, located in the northeast of the nation. It's a modern city with an efficient transport system, hundreds of public parks, and excellent services and peaceful neighborhoods, it hosts the Royal Palace, where the King and the Royal Family live. Although has the status of the capital city and all the three powers (executive, legislative and judiciary) of the nation are located there, it's not the biggest and neither the most important city in Terramar. The Royal University of Terramar is located there. The most important city in the nation is the Town of the Bay, formerly capital of Terramar, it's also known as the "Economic and Industrial Capital" of the country, since most of the exports and imports that the nation recieves, arrive and exit through it, and many international companies and corporations have established their branches there. A huge industrial complex surrounds the city. Most of the wealthest people of Terramar live there, in the exclusive neighborhood of Katuai Hills, where the Araguaney Villa, the secondary home of the Royal Family, known by some as the "true royal palace", is located. The Town of the Bay hosts the second most important university of all the kingdom, the University of the Bay, whose School of Law and Political Science is famous throughout the nation and the world. One week at the month, the King teaches Philosophy and Law there. The city of Aronna is the third largest city in the country, although it is not as modern as Kari-Bari and the Town of the Bay are, it's one of the most desirable places to live in Terramar, for its safety and tranquility. One of the most renowned wines of the entire world is produced on the valley located near the city, and it's called Aronnum Severgnon, commonly called "Aronna Valley Wine". Many international tourists visit Aronna to taste that precious wine, and to enjoy the local cuisine. Terramar has won 5 times the International Wine Contest, held in many parts of the world, and Aronna hosted the XXXIV Edition. There's also the city of Kibayu, which is mostly a military city, the most important HQ's of the Army are there, such as the Infantry Division, the Royal Air Force, and the Cavalry Division. A branch of the Ministry of Defense is located there. Kibayu was always meant as a military headquarter, and it is also known for hosting the National Industrial Weapon Complex, where all the military weapons are produced, but also for the renowned ancient blacksmiths that still today produce the ancient Gañote Swords, that were used in combat and proved to be deadly. Samaniego is quite different from the rest of Terramar, it is located on a valley between the Peñaskal Mountains, and it is a cold-climate city, unlike the rest of the nation, that has an equatorial climate. Samaniego was the capital of the ancient Republic of Repano, the only state that fought to the death to avoid being annexed to Terramar, and the monarchy is not so popular there, since for generations after the conquest, they have cultivated an sentiment for independence, and to become a Republic again. The Republican Party of Terramar is the most popular political party in Samaniego, and they have won all the elections held in that province. The best cheeses and butcher products of the nation are produced there. Skiing is a popular sport on the Peñascal Mountains. Culture The two national languages of Terramar are Spanish and Terramarian, the Spanish language was spoken widely on Sierralta Province, before the unification, but when Terramar became an unified nation, all the other provinces had their own language. The official language question became a major issue for the governing monarchs, since they weren't able to communicate with all the people. Spanish-learning campaings were successful, but many of the inhabitants of the Kingdom saw that as an imposition from Sierralta Province, and many preferred to speak in their own language. During the reign of Josef Hermenegildo Sierra, he nominated a commision of linguists to create the Terramarian language, and they took a part of all the languages spoken throughout Terramar, and mixed them with Spanish. They succeded on that, and many of the inhabitants of the Kingdom were pleased, although some of them were unsatisfied, since they thought that the coastal dialect was more present than the other languages or dialects. The official acts are spoken in Spanish and Terramarian, in an equal proportion, and signposts throughout the country are written in the two languages.